This invention relates generally to sleds, and in particular to a sled including wheels that can be used on a solid surface in the absence of snow.
For years, sleds have been a favorite recreational toy with children and adults because of the fun which sled riding provides. Such sleds are typically equipped with runners which contact snow or ice covering the ground and provide the mechanism for moving the sled and rider forward. These types of sleds are typically made of metal or wood.
It is also known to have wheels or wheels and runners on a sled as an alternative to having only runners. Such sleds are sometimes termed summer sleds since those sleds may be used in the summer time in the absence of snow or ice on the ground. Such wheeled sleds provide fun and entertainment for children and adults alike. In addition, sleds sometimes have arms or attachments for riders to use to shift their body weight and induce steering of the sled, particularly on sleds which do not have steering or guidance systems.